Scars and Swords
by ankhesenamun2
Summary: Allen and Kanda are two boys in the wake of tragedy at Black Order Boarding School, and are always at each other's throats. Will they get over their differences and help each other heal their wounds? Rated for Kanda's sailor mouth and future fluffiness!
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! So, this is my first fic. This is a Yullen, probably going to have touches of LenaleexLavi (Don't know what their couple name is soo..)**

**If you guys have any suggestions, critiques, whatever, feel free! Reviews are appreciated!**

**I don't own D. Gray Man or the characters, just plot of the story.**

**Prologue**

_ The two boys were walking down the street, hand in hand, smiling, laughing, at ease with the world. They occasionally turned into one of the many quaint shops that lined the streets of the small town. They had not a care. It was a gorgeous day, and they had each other._

* * *

_ Sirens screeched in his ears, the flashing lights blinded his eyes, the sharp smell of the hospital burned his nose. He sat wringing his hands, waiting. His dark blue-black bangs hid his eyes from view as he cried silent tears._

* * *

_A small boy walked hand in hand with his father. The boy's gray eyes looked up at the clown, filled with curiosity as he was led down a darkened alley way. The clown looked down at the boy, giving him a reassuring smile._

* * *

_ "Mana! Mana! Wake up, Mana! Manaaaaaa!"_

**_SUPER short, I know! But the other chapters will be much longer. R&R! _**

**_Love, ankhesa_**


	2. Meetings

**Alright, so Chapter 1! Yay! Hope you enjoy it! So, Allen would you like to do the honours?**

**Allen: Sure, Ankhesa. ankhesenamun2 doesn't own D. Gray Man, she just wishes.**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 1- Meetings**

_Kanda's PoV_

"Kanda! Kanda!"

I awoke to someone calling my name. I sat up, drenched in a cold sweat, heart beating rapidly.

"It was just a dream, Kanda. You're at home," Marie said. Marie is my adoptive brother.

"I fucking know that!" I snapped at him. It's not that I don't appreciate Marie's concern, it's more that it has been a constant reminder of what happen a year ago. Like I need another reminder...

I glanced at the clock, shit. I needed to get up now or I would miss the plane. I stood up, grabbed my bag, and walked out to meet Tiedol and Marie. Tiedol is my guardian, and he is nice enough, but annoying as hell.

We were headed to a small town in the middle of fucking nowhere, where Tiedol had just gotten a job to be the fine arts teacher. And since it was a boarding school, he was dragging Marie and me along. Just fucking great...

"Cheer up Yu-chan. Maybe this new town will be good for you, get you away from... well you know," Tiedol said, trying to lift me out of my blacker than black mood. I glared at him as the plane took off.

* * *

"What?!" I yelled. "I am not sharing a room with a fucking Moyashi!" I glared at the boy standing by the headmaster's desk. He had silver hair, gloves, and a freaky tattoo over his left eye. On his shoulder was a snitch looking thing with a cross, and tail.

"It's Allen, you jerk! You think I'm happy about it?!" the boy snapped. He had a light accent, so he was from the UK.

"You don't have a choice, Yu-chan," Tiedol said wearily. "Everyone has to have a roommate, and this is yours. There is nothing I can do about it."

"Don't call me that." I glared at them both and stormed out of the room. I didn't know where I was going, but anywhere was better than the room with the damned kid. I was absorbed in my thoughts when someone ran into me, and fell on their ass.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't see ya there!" the person said. I looked down at him as he picked himself off the floor. He had a head full of shockingly red hair, bright green eye (well eye, the other was covered by an eye patch), and a green bandana. He had a loud, obnoxious voice, and an energetic demeanor, rather like a rabbit. "The name's Lavi! It's nice to meet you...?" He stuck out his hand, I just glared at him.

"Uhh, ok then. You new here?" I nodded once. "Well, allow me the pleasure of showing you around!" He looped his arm around mine, and was about to start dragging me to god knows where when a voice behind us stopped him.

"There you are, Yu-chan!" Tiedol and Marie came up behind us.

"Don't fucking call me that!"

"Thank you for finding him! Come on Yu, the headmaster is waiting for us." We turned back and started walking away from the annoying redhead.

"See ya later Yu!" Lavi called.

"Shut up baka usagi!"

Back in the headmaster's office, I refused to look at the silver haired boy. Instead, I focused my attention on the symbol behind the headmaster's desk.

"My apologies, Headmaster Komui. My son can be a bit hot headed at times, and he's had a rough time of late," Tiedol said to the headmaster, who's name was apparently Komui.

"I'm not your son."

"Well, moving right along, let's try this again," Komui said, sensing the tension. "Kanda, this is Allen. He will be your roommate, whether you like it or not. Allen, this is Kanda."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the Moyashi said in a monotone, giving me a dirty look.

"Che." I kept my attention on the strange symbol.

"You like it?" Komui asked, noticing where my attention was focused. "It's the Rose Cross, the coat of arms, so to speak, for the school. Here is your room key." He handed me a key, and made a shooing motion with his hands. "The dorms are on the top four floors. Yours is on the third of the four, exit the elevator to the right. It will be the fifth door to the left. Marie, your roommate has yet to arrive. When he does, I will send him up. Here is your key. First floor of the four, second door on the right."

Tiedol waved as the three of us left the office, and headed for the elevators.

**So, chapter 1 was longer just as promised! Please R&R! (I suspect even if this is my first fic, I'm going to be a review addict..) ****Until next time!**

**Love, ankhesa**


	3. Friendly Encounters

**Heyy everybody! Here's the long-awaited next chapter! ;) Thank you to everyone who has read my story; you guys are totally awesome! Oh, that reminds me! Couldn't think of a name for this chapter, if you've got any suggestions, feel free to drop me a line!**

**Kanda: Would you shut up! You talk too damn much!**

**Me: Aww, Yu-chan, so nice of you to drop in! Since you're here you can do the honours!**

**Kanda: Fuck you. Ankhesa doesn't own DGM, just the plot. I'm going to have an Ankhesa chutney, if you Ever make me to that again!**

**Me: But you did it so well! Anyways, on with the story!**

**_Friendly Encounters_**

_Allen's PoV_

"Boarding school? But why, Master?" I asked Cross. The man was lounging on the sofa in our apartment, drinking a bottle of wine.

"Because I said so, idiot apprentice. People who are not beautiful have to make up for it some how. Though I doubt you ever could make up for that," he drawled, gesturing at my arm.

"What are you going to do, Master?" I said, ignoring the insult.

"I am going to travel around the world, and I need to put you somewhere. Where is the rest of my wine?!" he roared. I barely dodged the newly emptied bottle that had been thrown with quite a lot of force straight at my head. I scampered from the room to get Cross a new bottle. I had a feeling this was going to be a long night.

I woke up the next morning with pain everywhere. I looked down and examined myself. I had several deep purple bruises already, and a few more were just beginning to bloom under my pale skin. I had a black eye, and a few scrapes and cuts along my arms. I shuddered thinking about the night before.

"Idiot apprentice!" Cross shouted from his room. I was certain he would have one hell of a headache, so I grabbed a glass of water and pain pills. I walked in, and Cross was sprawled on his bed. He had apparently not moved since he passed out. I gave him the water and medicine.

"In the top drawer over there, is your plane ticket. It leaves at six this afternoon. You are going to a small town. Be ready to go in an hour." I was dismissed to pack.

I stood outside the gate of Black Order Boarding School. Cross had taken a different flight to France. I had a feeling I wouldn't see him again for a long time, or at least until he needed me to pay back his debts.

_ Well here goes nothing_. I began making my way up to the school, noting its peculiar location.

Upon entering the school, I was met by a Chinese girl with long green hair, tied up in pigtails.

"You look lost. Can I help you?" she asked, giving me a friendly smile.

"Uh, yeah, I'm looking for..." I glanced at the paper Cross had given me with instructions. "Headmaster Komui's office."

"Right this way! I'm Lenalee Lee by the way."

"Allen Walker, pleasure to meet you."

We came to a door, and opened it. I looked around the room and saw it was covered in paper. There was paper everywhere. Even covering someone's sleeping form.

"Niisan! Wake up!" Lenalee said to the sleeping person.

"OH MY DEAR PRECIOUS LENALEE! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" the man clung to Lenalee, comically weeping.

"Niisan!" she disentangled herself from the man. "Allen Walker is here to see you." _So, this was the headmaster... what kind of school was this?_

"Ah yes, Allen Walker." he said, straightening his beret. "I am Headmaster Komui." He extended his hand, which I took.

"It's a pleasure."

"If you would wait here for a few moments, your roommate will be arriving momentarily and I can give you both the key and directions." Komui finished speaking, just as the door opened. Three people entered the room, and Lenalee slipped out.

"Ah, Tiedol! Good to see you!" Komui approached an older man, with frizzy gray hair and glasses.

"It has been too long, old friend." the man called Tiedol said, embracing Komui. "This is Noise Marie" He gestured to a tall, dark male on his left. "And this is Yu-chan."

"Don't. Call. Me. That." the Asian boy snapped. He had long, blue-black hair, dark eyes, and was rather tall.

"Welcome to Black Order Boarding School!" Komui said to all of us. "Yu-"

"Kanda. You call me Yu again, and I will slice you to pieces with Mugen."

"Uh.." Komui sweat-dropped. "K-Kanda, this is Allen Walker. He's going to be your roommate." Kanda glanced at me.

"What?! I am not sharing a room with a fucking Moyashi!" I already did not like this Kanda, but now I was sure about it. He was an ass.

"It's Allen, you jerk! You think I'm happy about it?!" I snapped, regretting my loss of control.

"You don't have a choice, Yu-chan," Tiedol said wearily. "Everyone has to have a roommate, and this is yours. There is nothing I can do about it."

"Don't call me that." Kanda glared at us, and left.

"Well, that was pleasant," I said.

"I'm so sorry, Allen-kun. We'd better go find him before someone gets hurt." Tiedol and Marie ducked out of the room. Komui and I stood awkwardly, waiting for the trio to come back. When they did, Kanda refused to look at me. He instead focused on the Rose Cross behind Komui's desk.

After Komui gave us directions, Kanda, Marie, and I headed for our rooms in silence. We found the room without any trouble. It was a smallish room, with two beds, two desks, two wardrobes, a mirror, a window and a door that lead to a bathroom. Kanda strode over to a bed, set his bag down, and began to unpack. I noticed he also had a katana in a sheath. _I'll bet that's Mugen_.

"What?" Kanda snapped, and I realized I had been staring at him and the sword.

"N-Nothing," I stammered, and walked over to the other bed, and began unpacking as well. I put away my clothes and school supplies in their respective places. Last, I pulled out a framed picture, and set it on my desk. I looked over at Kanda; he was laying on his back on his bed, arms over his face.

"Kanda?"

"What do you want?"

"Is that Mugen?"

"Che. How did you know that, Moyashi?"

"You said something about slicing Komui with Mugen. It's Allen, by the way, not bean sprout."

"Che." I sighed, oh well, maybe we'll warm up to each other. I laid down on my own bed, it was already really late. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

* * *

**Soooo, starting to see that famous hate-hate relationship between our darlings Allen and Kanda! Warning: This is probably going to be the last one for this week. I'm just not feeling the next chapter. It will probably be up some time around the week end. Until next time, lovelies!**

**Love and Starbucks, ankhesa**


	4. First Day

**Good morning everybody! So, instead of attempting to force the story, I decided to just give ya what I gots so far, since it's already kinda long, but anyway! I love this chapter because it's in Kanda's PoV, and that's always fun. I do Tae Kwon Do, so the Mugen bit is my fave! The next few chapters will throw Kanda and Allen together more, and they'll start to find out more about each others' demons. **

**Kanda: WHAT?! I do Not want to be around that damned Moyashi!**

**Me: Too damn bad.**

**Kanda: Che.**

**Allen: Chill out Kanda, maybe it won't be too bad... Ankhesa loves us, she wouldn't do anything too drastic.**

**Kanda: Shut up.**

**Me: Don't be so sure Allen... *grins evilly* But anyways! Allen love since you're here, would you do the honours?**

**Allen: Yay! Ankhesa doesn't own us or DGM, but she wishes! Everything belongs to Katsura Hoshino!**

**Me: On with the story!**

Chapter 3- First Day

Kanda's PoV

_So, the Moyashi speaks Japanese... I never would have thought it_. I turn over to my side, and drift off to sleep.

"No... Stop it..." I woke to Moyashi sleep talking and thrashing. I sighed, and tried to ignore it, to no avail. _No choice I guess, fucking great_. I dragged myself out of my bed, and went over to Moyashi's. He was still flailing erratically, and was about to fall off his bed.

"Oi! Moyashi! Wake up!" I pinned him down, and yelled at him. "Wake the fuck up, dammit!"

His eyes flew out, and he stared at me like a deer in headlights.

"K-Kanda? W-what are you doing?!" he asked, clearly frightened.

"Keeping your ass from falling off your damn bed."

"Why do you care?" he spat out.

"Because you fucking woke me up."

"Sorry."

"Che. Don't do it again." I glared at him, and noticed he was still wearing gloves. _Freak show, who wears gloves to bed?_

* * *

The sun was shining. We were walking together, hand in hand. Then, the sirens... the lights... the smell... the fear... the crushing loss...

No sunlight filtered through the curtains on the small window of our dorm. I sat up, stretched, and glanced at the clock. 5:30. _Perfect_. I got up, dressed, grabbed Mugen, and quietly slipped out.

I walked behind the school to a stand of trees, and drew Mugen. As I started the forms, I felt everything melt away. Nothing else existed except me, the sword in my hand, and my invisible opponents. There were no fears, no regrets, no pain when I performed the precise motions. The blade's swish as I swung it through the air was the only sound. It calmed my turbulent mind. This was my escape. Escape from this damn school. Escape from the Moyashi. Escape from Marie and Tiedol and their ever-present concern. Escape from reality.

Once I finished my Kendo forms, I sheathed Mugen, and assumed the meditative position. I let my mind go blank, focusing on nothing.

Eventually, I got up, it was school after all. I wasn't that much of a slacker that I would miss the first day. I collected my things from the room, and noticed the Moyashi was gone. It was already a quarter til eight, so I went ahead to my first class, science with a Mr. Reever.

I walked through the halls of the school. It seemed like any other high school. Lockers lined the walls; students shouted at each other from one end of the hall to the other. Teachers herded students towards various doors. I looked around, and saw I was getting stared at by far too many girls. I sent them all death glares, which just made them giggle like mad. _Great, just what I need, fan girls..._

I entered the science lab, and proceeded to the back of room.

"Hey, Yu!" Great, just fucking great.

"Don't call me that, usagi!" I snapped at Lavi. He just grinned even wider. Stupid rabbit.

"There's someone I want you to meet! This is Lenalee; her brother's the headmaster." I saw a petite Asian girl with green pigtails, and dark eyes standing next to Lavi.

"Hi! It's nice to see you again Kanda!" Lenalee said, coming over and giving me a hug.

"Get. Off."

"Aww Yu-chan, be nice!" Lavi snickered. "So, wait how do you two know each other?"

"Kanda and I used to live next door to each other until my brother got a job here. Speaking of, how is everyone Kanda?" Lenalee said. Before I could answer, the door opened, and in walked that damned Moyashi. _There is no escape from him_!

"Hey Allen! Over here!" Lenalee called to him. He smiled and began making his way over to us.

"No way! How are you in this class, short stack?" Lavi asked him. "I thought you would be, like, at least a sophomore!"

"Yeah I'm a sophomore, but I'm in higher level classes. I'm Allen by the way," he said, extending his hand to Lavi.

"Lavi. So, what's with the hair?"

"Lavi! You don't ask people that kind of question when you first meet them!" Lenalee chided him, looking aghast.

"It's ok, Lenalee. It's been like this for as long as I can remember." Allen replied, not at all phased by the question. That's when I noticed he was still wearing the gloves. _What is with those fucking gloves? Doesn't he ever take them off?_

Reever called the class to order. Lenalee, Lavi, and Moyashi took seats in front of me. I didn't give a damn about whatever it was Reever was talking about, so I tilted my head back and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the bell to ring.

* * *

The bell rang, at long last, releasing us from the class. I stood, and strode out of the room, ignoring Lavi's calls to wait. I went to my locker, and shoved my science book into it, grabbed my history book, and slammed the door. I turned, and _aww, fuck! What do they want?_ A group of girls, a mix of freshmen, sophomores, and juniors surrounded me. Interestingly, there were no seniors in the group. _Che, at least they have some sense._

"Move." I glared at them, but they just edged in closer.

"Alright! Alright! Break it up! Get going!" That damn baka usagi pushed his way through the group, towards me. Slowly the group dissappiated.

"Che. What the fuck was that for?"

"What? I can't rescue my best friend from his fangirls? I'm hurt, Yu," he mimed getting stabbed in his heart, making a pained face.

"Don't call me that, baka usagi!" _Wait, best friend? When the fuck did that happen?_

"Oh, good he's still in one piece! Those fan girls are something else!" Lenalee approached us. "Come on! We're going to be late!"

"Che."

By the end of the day, I found out I had five classes with Lavi, three with Lenalee, and four with the Moyashi. I'd also realized that these teachers were bat shit crazy, as was practically everyone else.

* * *

"Hey Kanda, come with us to the town!" Lenalee approached me after the last bell, with Lavi and Moyashi in tow.

"Che. No." _Like hell am I going to spend all afternoon with the Moyashi and usagi. There's no fucking way_.

"Come on, Yu-chan! If you don't come, you'll make our dear Lenalee cry. And you do know about her brother, don't you?" Lavi spoke with a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Fuck you, usagi." I sighed and turned to follow them. Lenalee squealed with delight, and began dragging me along.

"Let go of me." _What did she I was going to do? Run off?_

"Not until we're off school grounds! You might try to escape!" she laughed and smiled at me. _That's exactly what she thinks..._

"Why exactly are we going into town?" Moyashi asked.

"Because I want to go shopping!" Lenalee replied.

"It couldn't be because of your dear Niisan, now could it?" Lavi took Lenalee's other arm in his, and she let me go as we passed through the gates.

* * *

**So yay! another chapter! Don't know when the next chapter will be up, if it's not up this week, it will be the week after next. (Grandma doesn't have wifi, or Starbucks. HOW WILL I SURVIVE?! O_O ) Hope you enjoyed! **

**T****hanks to: ****negimarules52, ****DiamondAngelPK, ****natsumek, and ****Katie2000 ****You guys are the freakin' best! **

**Alrighty, love you all! **

**Love, ankhesa**


	5. Unexpected

**Hiiiiiii, everybody! I'm back from vacation! Did you miss me? Of course you did! ;) Anyways, since I felt bad about not posting sooner, I've got two chapters finished for you! The other will be up tomorrow or Wednesday, just to space it out a bit. To tide you wonderful people over until then, I've uploaded two one-shots for you (Hunt With Me and Haunting). Yu-chan, do the honours, I've babbled enough.**

**Kanda: DON'T CALL ME THAT! *muttering* Ankhesenamun doesn't own DGM or anything, just the plot and her OCs.**

**Me: xP On with the story**!

_**Unexpected**_

_Allen's Pov_

The four of us walked down the streets of Kami. Lenalee leading the charge, dragging Lavi, Kanda, and I into a multitude of different shops. Lenalee and Lavi walked arm in arm between Kanda and I. _Probably for the best he's waaaayyyyy over there. He does have the wickedly sharp and infamous Mugen with him_...

"Hey, Kanda! You never told me how everyone back in Tokyo is. I'm especially interested to here about a certain someoneeee, someone possibly called Almaaaa!" Lenalee raised her voice suggestively, and nudged Kanda with her hip at the name. Kanda stopped walking, and glared at Lenalee.

"Mention that name again and I. Will. Kill. You." Kanda spoke darkly, hand resting on Mugen's handle. Without another word, he turned on his heel and stalked off, a dark aura radiated around him.

"What was that about?" I asked. Lavi shrugged, and put his arm around Lenalee's shoulders, giving her a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"With Yu, you never really know..." Lavi replied, speaking as though he had known Kanda for his whole life.

"How would you know? You only met him yesterday!" Lenalee laughed, and lightly smacked Lavi.

"Well I'm not the one who pissed him off! I wonder what happened between him and... Ally, was it?" Lavi looked inquiringly at Lenalee. She sighed, and wrapped her arm around Lavi's waist.

"It's Alma. Komui and I used to live next door to Kanda and Alma when we lived in Japan. And Kanda and Alma were best friends since, like, forever! I always thought they were perfect for each other, and Alma was going to make a move on Kanda just before Komui and I left. But I don't know what happened after we moved to the Order. I never heard from either of them. I guess it wasn't too good."

"It must not have been..." Lavi's brow furrowed, but was quickly replaced by a cheery smile. "Anyway, we should probably head back ourselves. It's getting late, and you know how the Crow are about curfew!" Lavi laughed, as the three of us turned back towards the school.

"What are the Crow?" I asked after a moment, very confused.

"Ah, come on short stack! Ya know, the Crow? The school security? The head of security's bitches?"

"Oh, you mean those mean, nasty looking guys by the gates and the doors?"

"Yeah, that'd be them," Lavi rolled his eyes at me, as if to say _come on, Allen keep up!_

"Lay off him, Lavi. Allen just got to the Order yesterday; he doesn't know everything we do. But either way, you guys are with me, so you don't need to worry about them," Lenalee laughed.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"My Niisan is the headmaster! And he warned the head of security and the Crow to leave me alone or he'll set a Sir Komlin on them!" She laughed harder, and Lavi cracked a smile. "I wish you guys could have seen their faces when he said that! Lvellie was whiter than your hair, Allen. And shaking so hard!"

"He's not serious? You're right; I wish I could have been privy to _that_ conversation!" He asked, grinning.

"He is so serious about it! You know how he is..." I pictured the headmaster's reaction yesterday when Lenalee walked his office with me. _Yeah, I could see him doing something horrible to anyone who tried to do anything to his "precious Lenalee". Wonder if he's knows about Lavi... But What is a_ Sir Komlin?

* * *

An hour later, I stood outside the door to the room I shared with Kanda. I nervously fiddled with the key. _God, please don't let him be in there! I hope he's not in there! What if he is? And he's still pissed off?!_ Groaning, I stood outside, rooted to the spot.

"Oi, Moyashi!" _Shit_.

"It's Allen, BaKanda! Say it with me, Al-len!" I said reflexively, pissed off that he refused to call me by my name and insisted on calling me "bean sprout". _I'm not even that short_! I hadn't realized that while I was standing, debating with myself, the door had been opened from the inside by a certain dark haired Samurai, whose normal long ponytail was loose about his shoulders, rather disheveled. In fact, the whole of Kanda'a being screamed that he had been either training or sleeping; I wasn't sure which. _More likely training, since he's got Mugen out_.

"Are you coming in or are you going to stand there for another hour?" He smirked, sensing my surprise.

"I-I..." I stuttered, and deciding to not say anything further, pushed past him into the room. It was dark in the room; the blinds and curtains were drawn tightly against the setting sun. The lights were off. I proceed towards my bed when I stepped on something soft. I looked down. Seeing that useless in the darkness, I knelt down, and felt what appeared to be a yoga mat.

"Where did you learn Japanese?"

"W-what? Of all the the things you could say, that's what you go with? What the hell Kanda? What is this squishy thing?" I was beyond floored. I had expected a raging, sword-swinging Kanda, not a semi-sleepy, just-woke-up-from-a-post-training-nap Kanda.

"Just answer the question, Moyashi." He, pushed me off the mat, sat on it, and crossed his legs.

"You answer mine."

"Che. I asked you first." I sighed. _I'm not going to win this one_. I started feeling my way through the darkened room to the area where I thought my desk should be. _What the hell is wrong with Kanda? He's never this... almost pleasant_. Finding my desk, I dropped my school bag on top of it, pulled out the chair, and flung myself into it.

"Fine. My father taught me."

"It's a meditation mat."

"Why are the lights off?"

"I don't want them on, baka."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Can I turn my lamp on?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"... No, I need light to see this book. Turn around or something." I leaned over my desk to the lamp, and flicked the switch. Kanda rose, rolled up his mat, and began preparing for bed.

"You don't have to stop."

"You're here, and you're annoying. I can't focus with your annoying ass here." He entered the bathroom with a bundle of clothes. I turned to my book.

"Are you going to do the science homework?" I called through the door.

"I did it already," Kanda replied upon reentering the room.

"Liar."

"Che. Fuck off." Kanda climbed into his bed, laid down, and settled beneath the covers, signaling an end to the conversation.

"Kanda?"

"I said, 'Fuck off', Moyashi!"

"It's Allen! And I ignored you. Are you ok? You seem a bit... I don't know... off."

"Che, baka Moyashi."

"Answer me." I got no further response. I sighed, and turned back to my biology book.

* * *

10:30 pm._ Damn, I should stop; I need sleep_. I stood and stretched. Glancing over at Kanda, I noticed he was now sprawled on his bed, his long hair spilling in every direction. I chuckled inwardly, though he may be a cold, stoic samurai when awake, he has a certain... innocence about him when he slept. _What is up with him? I haven't known him for long, but I've known him enough to know that he's not ok. Was it what Lenalee said about Alma earlier?_

I grabbed a long sleeved t-shirt and a clean pair of boxers, and entered the bathroom. I pulled off my clothes and tossed them in a pile on the floor. I looked into the mirror that hung above the sink, and examined my injuries that Cross had left me with. Most of the small scrapes had healed over, but the bruises had just gone from the green-blue and raised stage, and were entering the purple-black and raised stage.* _Damn, Cross was _Really_ shit-faced that time. At least, I don't have to see him anytime in the foreseeable future. I hope Kanda doesn't notice these_. I look down, and trace the bruises. With a shake of my head, I stopped the sudden depressive spiral I felt was about to grip me.

Changed, I reentered the room I shared. I walked over to Kanda's bed, and gently pulled his blankets back onto him with a small smile. _He actually is rather good looking. It's a shame he's always frowning. Wait, what?! What the hell am I thinking?!_

"Mmmh... Moyashi? Is that you?" Kanda's eyes fluttered open, as I flew across the room into my own bed.

"Of course it is! Who else would it be, BaKanda!" Kanda grunted in response, and I heard him roll over. I snuggled beneath my blankets. _Please let them stay away tonight..._

* * *

_"You're a freak..."_

_"Monster..."_

_"Cursed..."_

_"Who would want to hang out with you?"_

_Blackness surrounded me. I felt hands grabbing at me. Voices screamed from the depths of void. _

_Suddenly, a light appeared. I struggled towards it. There was a man in the light._

_"M-Mana!?" _

_"Freak... Monster... Cursed..." The voices screamed at me; hands held me back._

_"No! Stop it! I want Mana!"_

_"You don't deserve to have such a good father... He's not your father at all... He just feels sorry for you..." They hissed._

_"No! You're lying! Mana!" The figure turned, its face in shadow. He reached out for me; I reached back._

_"Mana!"_

_"Allen..." The man wasn't Mana at all. He was Cross. He grabbed my left arm, and ripped the glove off. _

_"No! Stop it! Get off me!" I know what's coming next. Cross raised a knife, glinting in the spotlight._

_"Nooooo!"_

_"Moyashi!"_

_"You're weak... You deserve this..." Cross grinned widely as he brought the knife down; I screamed as I watched the knife pierce the scarred, red flesh._

_"Wake up, Moyashi!" Cross twisted the knife._

_"God dammit, Moyashi!_

"No! Get off me!" I thrashed against the hold as I slowly came back into reality.

"Shut up, Moyashi! You're going to wake the whole school!" Kanda snapped at me, still pinning me down, preventing me from falling off the bed or hurting anyone. His hair had slipped past his shoulders, and hung in my face. _Why does he keep it so long? And so soft_?!

"Kanda?"

"Che. Spill it. What the fuck is wrong with you?" His gripped tightened slightly. _So, Kanda is back to being Kanda, just lovely..._

"I-I get these really bad nightmares. I'm sorry I woke you up, but I don't know how to stop them. I've tried, but nothing keeps them away." Kanda sat back on my bed, releasing me from his iron grip. Then, I noticed my gloves were gone. Frantically, I looked around the bed for them.

"They're here." Kanda tossed them to me. "You threw them off in your sleep."

"Thanks..."

"Che." He got up and went back to his bed.

"You're not going to ask? Or tell me to get out?"

"Why would I do that, Moyashi?" He replied in a softer tone than I have ever heard him use. I am speechless for the second time tonight. _Did he not see my arm? Isn't he disgusted? Afraid?_ As if reading my mind, he answers,

"I saw your arm. Do _not_ insult me by insinuating that I am shallow enough to care if my roommate has a fucked up arm. If you want me to know about it, you'll tell me. But I don't give a damn what it looks like."

"Oh. Thanks, Kanda."

"Che." He lays back down to sleep. I get up and go back to my desk chair.

"Are you not going to go back to sleep, Moyashi?"

"No, I can't. The dreams will come back." I heard him sigh.

"You can't just not sleep, baka."

"I don't want to see it again." I realized I was trembling from pain in my arm. I got up, went into the bathroom, and took two pain pills. Coming back, I settled myself in the rolling desk chair, and pull out my deck of cards. _It's going to be a long night..._

* * *

***I don't know what the stages of bruises are "officially"; I'm just basing these two stages off bone bruises I've gotten from sparring in Tae Kwon Do. So if these aren't what the stages are called, I apologize.**

**What did you guys think? R&R! I'm SUPER EXCITED for you to get the next chapter! You get to meet my one and only OC! The next chapter will be up in a few days. XD OH! And over 2000 words in Microsoft! **

**Love and Starbucks, ankhesa**


	6. Nightmares

**Hello, lovelies! This chapter is definitely one of my favourites, due to my OC (you'll meet him.) Let's see, who's here? Allen pet, would you do the honours?**

**Allen: Of course, Ankhesa doesn't own DGM.**

**Me: Thank ya darlin'! On with the story!**

**Nightmares**

Kanda's PoV

I stalked back to the Order, the feelings I had repressed now threatening to resurface.

"Look! Kanda's back!" one of my fangirls squealed excitedly. They swarmed around me, squealing and talking loudly.

"FUCK OFF!" I roared, unsheathing Mugen. Upon seeing the now famous sword, they back away, knowing I would not hesitate to chop them into little pieces. I sheathed Mugen, and continued toward my room.

"Kanda!" One of them called out to me. I ignored her, and kept walking. _How could he do that? Just up and die? Why did he have to be play the hero like he always said he wanted to be for me? Now he's gone, and I'm here without him. How could he expect me to keep going on after that? Like I could ever go back to what I was. Alma Karma... even the mention of his name makes the walls I've so carefully built want to break. But no. I am Kanda; I have to get over this. I don't need anyone else._

I approached the door to my room, and entered it silently. I went over to the window, and ripped the blinds and curtains shut. The bright sunlight mocked my pain. Unsheathing Mugen, I began to practice some of the small forms. I couldn't go out there again, so I would just have to practice in here... In the dark...

As I swung the beautiful katana, I felt my mind settle and go numb, thinking only of the forms and dispatching my invisible opponents. The rhythms of the motions calmed me, and I entered my own world, where nothing else mattered. There was nothing, but me, Mugen, and my opponents._ I wish I had a sparring partner..._

I nearly dropped Mugen. The thought of a partner had never crossed my mind. I shook the thought off, and resumed my forms, reveling in the grace and beauty of the movements, the precision and the flow.

After a while, I stopped, unrolled my meditation mat, and sat on it. I just sat for a moment before I assumed the meditative pose. I let my mind relax and empty.

Before I knew it, an hour had passed. I looked around the room. _Moyashi isn't back yet? Where the hell could he be? It's eight o clock already... _

I rose and cross the room to the door.

"Are you going to come in or stand here for another hour?" Moyashi looked up at me, eyes huge, mouth open in a comical "O". I smirked, almost snickering. He attempted to salvage his pride.

* * *

I went to bed not long after Moyashi returned...

_The sun light was bright and cheery. Alma and I were meeting at our usual tea shop, the Haunt in Tokyo. Impatience was brewing just below the surface. Where the hell was Alma? He was never late._

_Alma stumbled through the door, and approached me at our table. He sat on the cushion opposite of me, and crossed his legs._

_"I'm so sorry, Yu," he said, speaking quickly. I noted he seemed nervous and was very fidgety. _

_"Are you alright, Alma?"_

_"Of course; why wouldn't I be?" He laughed nervously, glancing around. I glared at him, knowing he was lying to me, but I didn't press the subject farther._

_"So, uh, Yu, well... I-I, uh.."_

_"Spit it out, damn it!"_

_"Well, I-I, uh." Alma continued to stutter, and I gave him another glare._

_"I like you, Yu. But more than, like, uh.. normal.." he spoke quickly, keeping his eyes trained on the cast iron tea pot on the low table. He was blushing furiously. _

_"Uhh, Yu?" Alma chanced a glance up at me. "Are you... going to, uhh, say something?" I smirked, and said nothing. _Let him worry he's fucked up a little bit more_. Alma's fidgeting continued. I finally decided to end his suffering._

_"Yu, if you...uh, want I ca-" I pressed my lips forcefully against his, effectively shutting him up. He didn't respond immediately, but soon was melted into the kiss. I pulled away._

_"You talk too much," I said, smirking._

* * *

"No... Stop... Manaaaaaa!" I jerked awake to Moyashi's yelling.

"Damn that Moyashi!" I grumbled. "Oi! Moyashi!" Sighing, I got up and walked over to his bed. _Twice in two fucking days... what the hell is wrong with him? Who has dreams that are so fucking terrifying._

"Moyashi! Wake up Moyashi!" I pinned his arms down and pressed my knee into his chest to stop his flailing. Then, I noticed his gloves were off, and at the end of his bed. What. The. Hell. First, the pentagram scar, now the arm? What. The. Fucking. Hell.

"God dammit, Moyashi!"

"Kanda?" _Who else would it be, baka moyashi!_

* * *

_What the fuck? And after he insulted me by thinking I would give a damn about his arm.. Yeah I'll give him I wasn't expecting it, but what kind of people has he had in his life that he would think I would make him leave? Who the fuck does that? And those dreams... what the fuck could they be about that he's willing to for go sleep to avoid them? _

I peered back over my shoulder to look at the boy. He's sitting in his desk chair, spinning in half circles, back and forth, back and forth, doing card tricks_._

_It's his fucking problem..._

* * *

"How are you not getting this?! The AP test is going kill you all! Come on! Think! It's the freaking 'Why of Where'! Why are there more Hindus in India than in North Africa?"

"Because that's where the religion started..?" some poor kid tried to answer.

"Use the vocab words! Hinduism is what religion? Walker! What kind of religion is Hinduism?" Bahan, the AP Human Geography teacher yells at Moyashi. Moyashi jumps. _Poor kid, no sleep and he has to deal with this crazy fucker_.

"Uhh, ethnic?" He rubs his eyes, as Bahan continues his rant about how to answer Free Response Questions using the vocabulary because "that's what these AP graders look for!" and "You may be able to B.S. my tests but you can't B.S. the AP test!"

"Hey, Yu," Lavi whispered from beside me. That damn rabbit hardly ever left me alone, and had become my self-proclaimed best friend, and secretly I was glad of it since I considered him as such, though I would never say it.

"What?"

"Bahan said to take out the homework he posted on Edmodo. Do you know what he's talking about?"

"Che. No, does _he_ even know what he's talking about?"

"SHUT IT! AND GET OUT YOUR DAMN HOMEWORK!" Bahan screamed at the class; apparently Lavi and I weren't the only ones who were confused.

"Uhh, Bahan, you never posted homework..." one my fangirls ventured.

"_Yes_, I did!" He stomped over to his computer, and turned on the Smart-board. He pulled up his Edmodo page, searching for the homework. "Oh well, my bad everybody! It was for the other class! JUST MAKE SURE YOU DO IT TONIGHT!"

The class groaned as Bahan pulled up a powerpoint.

"Well, since you haven't done the homework yet, let's go over this powerpoint. What are the five big religions?"

"Hinduism!"

"Christianity!"

"Islam"

"Buddhism!"

"Judaism!"

"Thank you! You have actually been listening! Now, since we've already discussed the characteristics of these, today we are going to go briefly over the animistic and ancient religions..." Bahan began going on about the details of the various religions. I tilted my head back to stare at the ceiling.

"Kanda!" I lowered my chin, and glared at the teacher. "Well?"

"What." I snapped.

"Ooo, come on, Kanda! What major event changed the religions of North Africa to animistic to Islamic?" Bahan was gesturing wildly and yelling, pretty typical and rather reminiscent of the headmaster, minus the sister complex.

"Che. Like I care."

"You should; this test is going to kick your ass."

"The Islamic Conquests. Are you happy now?" I gave him a withering glare; so much so that Lavi flinched.

"Hey Bahan!" Lavi called, attempting to distract him from searching for the detention slips.

"Wha-" The bell rang, cutting off Bahan. "DO YOUR DAMN HOMEWORK AND TURN IT ON EDMODO! AND TURN IN YOUR FREAKING GEOCARDS OR I'LL THROW YOU SIR KOMLIN!"

The students fled the classroom. Lenalee, Lavi, Moyashi, and I left together. Lavi was chattering on and on about something, looped his arm around my neck, hanging off of me.

"Yu-channnn!"

"Get off me baka Usagi!" Lenalee laughed.

"Well, Allen and I will see you two at lunch!" She waved as she and Moyashi disappeared into the crowd of students. _Great, stuck with the rabbit the next two hours._..

* * *

"What exactly are we supposed to put into this eight page essay?! How could he just assign that kind of essay? Just-just out of the blue?!" Lenalee was having a minor freakout at the lunch table as we- correction- as Lavi shared what had occurred during our English and French classes. Evidently, everything else was unimportant.

"Relax, Lenalady. For you it should be a snap," Lavi gave her a reassuring smile, as she calmed down. "It's over the books we read over the summer. Ya know, _The Odyssey, Ender's Game_, and the movie we are going to watch in class."

"Oh, alright. You're right that won't be too bad. If you've read the books..." She turned to Allen. "Allen, did you ever get the reading list? You were enrolled pretty late, and weren't here for your freshmen year."

"No, I never did. I'll talk to the teacher. Who is it?"

"She's interesting. Her name's Klaud Nine, if that tells you anything. She's pretty chill, just don't mess with Lau Jimin."

"Lau Jimin? What's that?" Allen looked throughly mystified.

"Baka Moyashi, Lau Jimin is her monkey."

"It's Allen, BaKanda! And I am not a bean sprout!" And rose to his feet, hands pressed against the lunch table, leaning forward slightly.

"Yes, you are. What normal person is _that_ short?"

"Most people! It's not my fault! I look short to you because you're SUCH A GIANT!" That did it. I rose to my feet, and leaned in. Allen did too. Soon we were nose to nose, screaming at each other.

"Better tall than MINUSCULE AND CURSED!" The colour drained from Moyashi's face, and a dark aura built up around him. A creep-tastic smile appeared on his lips. He laughed manically.

"Cursed? Cursed! Hahaha! What would you know of cursed, you pretty little girl? Ahahaha!" Cackling, he reached around for the nearest dish of food he could find, and promptly dropped right on top of my head.

"DAMN YOU MOYASHI!"

"Allen's in for it now!" I heard Lavi whisper-yell. _Damn right. He's so going to get it!_

* * *

"And please tell me one more time why the two of you were engaging in a food fight?" Komui sighed, and rubbed his temples.

"Well, sir, we were having a disagreement, and it got a bit out of hand." Allen smiled, one of his fake, gentleman smiles. I just glared at Komui.

"Which of you started it? Or was it more... two-sided?"

"Erm, it was.. uhh, more mutual..." I rolled my eyes.

"Then, I suppose that leaves me with no choice." Komui stood, hands against his paper-covered desk. His glasses reflected the light of room, obscuring his eyes. "Detention! Just the two of you! Until you can learn to get along!"

"Not on your life."

"You have no choice, Kanda. Do you really want to get your father involved in this?" Komui grinned evilly.

"He's not my father."

"Regardless, you don't want Tiedol-san or Marie to get wind of this do you? I thought not. Report to me after your classes tomorrow." With a wave of his hand, we were dismissed.

* * *

**Ok, so Bahan is the OC, but it is a school setting soo... Most of what Bahan said in this chapter (and will say in future chapters xD ) my AP Human Geo teacher actually said in class. He's absolutely criminally insane, but he was my favourite teacher; therefore, he deserve a mention or two in this story. "And you gotta deal with it!" Ksesesesese!**

**Kanda: Baka Ankhesa! This is DGM, not Hetalia(don't own) or Avatar(don't own)!**

**Me: Don't you call me a baka!**

**Kanda: Give me a reason not to.**

**Me: I'll turn all the characters into girls, and have them fawn all over you, all the time... With no Lavi to save you!**

**Kanda: Che. That's blackmail.**

**Me: What's your point? *Grins evilly* Ya know, I might do that anyway! Kesesesese!**

**Allen: Awww, Ankhesa! You should do that! Maybe it will make him more tolerable.**

**Kanda: *draws Mugen* SHUT THE FUCK UP MOYASHI!**

**Me: It's alright, love. Kanda wouldn't dare hurt his precious Moyashi. Alright that's enough! You two shut up! You may be able to f #&! later (If someone writes... hint hint...) Anyways, thanks everybody!**

**R&R!**

**Love and Starbucks, Ankhesa **


	7. Here Comes Komlin!

**Hey guys! I know this took longer than usual. I apologize, but my darling muses were oddly silent this week (and I REALLY didn't particularly feel like writing this chapter but shhhh!) Alright, so this is the last filler chapter, yeah I'm not even gonna lie. You'll get meet my evil muses soon! I'm very excited about that! Mwahaha!**

**Allen: Aww, Ankhesa! Why do you enjoy tormenting us?**

**Me: Cuz. And where the hell have you been?!**

**Allen: With Road and Tyki**

**Kanda: Associating with the enemy *draws Mugen* Traitor...**

**Allen: Ankhesa!**

**Me: Kanda, chill. Out. *Mugen is resheathed* Do the honours, Kanda, if you please.****Scratch that. Do it or else.**

**Kanda: Fine. Ankhesa doesn't own DGM, the characters, or anything. She just came up with the plot.**

**Me: Thank you darlin'! On with the story!****Oh WAIT! I forgot something! (sorry for the LONG Author's Note). Thank you to MidoriHikari00, TearsDrippingDown, Loralite, negimarules52, krikanalo, guest-kun, Katie2000, natsumek, and DiamondAngelPK! You guys made my day with your reviews! They mean absolutely the world to me! Thank you so much! And all of you wonderful people who followed or favourited! And (last one) ISABELLA! My wonderful grammar Nazi editor! So much love for you guys! Ok, done babbling, onward!**

Here Comes Komlin!

_Third Person omniscient_

Komui skipped through the halls of the Order's basement. The dark, twisting corridors descended deep into the earth. Each wall was marred with deep cracks; many walls were riddled with holes. The crazed headmaster reached the deepest corridor. The dim light flicker ominously. Pulling an ornate key from his white coat pocket, he slipped it into the keyhole of a massive stone door.

Tables covered in metal pieces, wires, and tools dominated the room. In the centre of the room was a pit, lit from above by many spotlights. Within the pit was the beginnings of a massive metal monster.

"Ahaha! My marvelous creation! You will surely take out any one who dares touch my dear sweet precious Lenalee!" Komui laughed manically and ran around dancing.

* * *

_RRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!_

Great, just fucking great. Kanda thought as he walked towards the art room. Lavi was ranting on and on about how something the history teacher had said was wrong.

"And so _that's_ why there is physical evidence that the pyramids were _not_ built by slaves! I mean, seriously! How can people _still_ think that! It's not true!" Lenalee hummed in agreement, not really listening to Lavi's rant. Allen smiled his annoying, fake smile. Upon nearing the art room, Kanda slowed, not particularly wanting to see his extremely protective foster father.

"Hey, what's wrong, Kanda?" Lenalee asked.

_Damn it! Why does she have to be so fucking perceptive? _Kanda thought. "Che, nothing. Let's go."

The four trooped into the class. It was a large open room, with many tables, pushed together so that the students could sit in groups of four. Against the far wall was every kind of art supply imaginable. There were watercolours, acrylics, and oil paints; chalk, charcoal, coloured pencils, pens, crayons; heavy-duty watercolour paper, hair-thin parchment tracing paper, colourful scrapbooking paper; calligraphy tips, ink, brushes, straight-blade scissors, funky blade scissors, cups for paints. There were even cameras and supplies to develop the film. At the front was a dark green chalkboard with instructions.

_1) Come in; find a seat._

_2) Sit quietly._

Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda selected a table near the wall that was empty, presumably left to display artworks. The rest of the students trickled in. Lenalee looked around, where is the teacher?

"So, I heard that this new teacher is going to teach all the fine arts; art, music, drama..."

"Yeah, I heard that, too. This guy must be really good if he thinks he can handle all that!" Lavi leaned back in his chair, and raised his arms back behind his head.

"He is, and he can." Kanda snapped. He may not like Tiedol being called his father, but he was still very fond of the old man.

"Ooo! Down boy! I didn't mean anything by it!... Hey, wait a sec, how do you know?" Lavi and Lenalee leaned in closer. Allen rolled his eyes.

"Che. He's-" Tiedol and Marie walked into the class at that moment, and everyone shut up, eagerly eyeing this mysterious new teacher.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" Tiedol leaned against a table up at the front of the room, and scanned the class. Marie took a seat at the teacher's desk. "I'm Froi Tiedol. This class will be somewhat of a crossover class. We will not be just creating paintings, sketches, etc. We will also be composing music, playing it, analyzing it. We will explore the dramatic arts as well."

Lenalee and Allen leaned forward, trying to catch what Tiedol said. Lavi and Kanda sat back, and relaxed, not really caring about the fine arts. It's fine arts, how hard could it be?

"So, any questions? ... No..? Good, then today I'd like to get to know each one of you." Lavi leaned towards Allen and Kanda.

"He's not serious, is he?"

"Che. He always is like this."

"Yu-chan, you talk like you know him. Care to elaborate?"

"AH! You with the bandana! You can go first!"

"Wha-?! Uh, alright... What do you want to know?" Tiedol just looked at him, waiting. Lavi chuckled nervously. "Ok then, I'll wing it! I'm Lavi Bookman; my Gi-gi runs the library..."

Lavi nattered on about himself, giving basically his life story to the class. His middle name was Deak, he had a hammer which he affectionately named Big Hammer, Little Hammer, his birthday is August 10th *hint hint*, he is currently 18 years old, his blood type is O, Kanda is his best friend, he has a photographic memory.

"I think that's enough." Tiedol had walked over, and out his hand on Lavi's shoulder, effectively shutting off his monologue.

"Well, you asked for it, sir!" Lavi laughed, Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Yu-chan, would you like to go?" Tiedol eyed his son, warily, wondering how much longer Kanda would let the red-haired boy live.

"Che. Don't call me that!"

"As I thought. If you won't introduce yourself, then I will. Class, this is Kanda-"

"Fine. Call me Kanda. Annoy me and I will kill you. There, happy now?" Tiedol smiled at the obviously peeved samurai.

"Who's next?" Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi starred at the older man, jaws dropped. How did this man do that? He had just _forced Kanda, Kanda Yu_, to do something he clearly did _not_ want to do.

"I'm his father." Tiedol replied to the groups' incredulous expressions.

* * *

"Hey! Kanda! Wait for me!"

"Che. Baka Moyashi! Can't even keep up..."

"It's not my fault you have freakishly long legs!"

"Boys! Enough!" Komui emerged from his office, just as Kanda and Allen were gearing up to beat each other into a bloody, unrecognizable pulp. "You see, this is the kind of thing that got you here in the first place. Now, for your punishment, you are going to help me. Follow."

Komui motioned for them to follow behind him, as he walked off. Kanda and Allen fell in step behind the beret-ed man.

"Fuck..." Kanda said, as they descended into the Order's massive basement/labyrinth.

"Something wrong, Kanda?" Komui turned, glasses glinting even in the dim light, giving the Chinese man an mad-scientist look. Kanda shook his head. Allen glanced at the blue-haired man. He was unusually pale; his eyes were wide with... _what was that? Fear? Impossible! Kanda isn't afraid of anything! Or is he?_

"Ahh! Here we are! In you go!" Komui unlocked an ornate stone door. Neither Allen nor Kanda made any move to enter the room. "Come along boys! We can't keep him waiting now can we?" Komui laughed and skipped into the darkened room. Hesitantly, Allen followed, and Kanda after Allen.

"Headmaster? Where did you go? I can't see anything! Kanda?"

"Che. That's because the lights are off, baka."

CRASH

"Kanda! What the hell was that!"

"He can't be serious..."

"Who! Kanda!" Suddenly, the florescent lights came on, illuminating the room. The tables were gone, as were all the tools. The only thing that remained was the metal monster in the pit.

"Welcome! Ahaha! You two! Ahaha! I'd like you to meet a very special friend of mine! Ahahaha!"

"He is... Fuck..."

"SIR KOMLIN THE THIRD!"

"What is that thing?!"

"Just shut up and RUN MOYASHI!" Kanda spun around and made for the door.

"Uhh no. You two are mine for the next four hours!" Komui blocked the exit, and laughed manically. _We are in some serious trouble... Kanda looks terrified.. If Kanda's scared, then, that Sir Komlin_...

Sur Komlin began to move toward the boys. Allen stared at it ,eyes wide, as Sir Komlin reached for him with one of its "hands". Just before the metal monster reached him, he was jerked out of the way by a strong jerk to his collar.

"Don't let it catch you, baka! God knows what that thing will do to you!" Kanda hissed at him from their hiding spot, an alcove that had previous housed a cleaning robot. (Said robot had been shoved out into the open, left at the mercy of Sir Komlin.)

"What is that thing?!" Allen whispered back at him. Komui's deranged laughter was heard from somewhere in the lab.

"That's good boys! Work together! Sir Komlin, Allen needs help with some of his homework!"

"Come. Out. Allen. I. Shall. Assist." came the robotic reply.

"Come on boys! You can't hide in the butler's pantry forever! Oops.." Sir Komlin's claws shot out and hit the back wall of the boys' hiding spot, causing the alcove to collapse into a pile of rock, on top of the two boys. Kanda ducked to avoid the claw, and nearly lost his head. Instead, Sir Komlin had succeeded in messing up Kanda's perfect ponytail. The samurai growled, his eyes flashed with hate for the robot. He made to leave the all but destroyed nook.

"No, Kanda! That thing will kill you!" Allen grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"We can't stay in here."

"You can't go out alone either."

"Che. You go left, get its attention." Kanda's tone was firm, and the topic was clearly not open for discussion any longer. Allen nodded, crawled through the rubble, and dashed to the left side of lab, ensuring to make as much noise as humanly possible. Kanda peered over the fallen rocks. The robot was completely absorbed endeavoring to capture Allen. He narrowed his eyes, as he reached for his faithful Mugen. (AU- Kanda ALWAYS has Mugen, the school tried to get him to leave it in his room, but no. He "persuaded" Komui to let him have it 24/7.) Sword unsheathed, he leaped atop the pile of rocks, looking for the perfect spot to strike Sir Komlin. _There_...

Allen ducked left, he tripped backwards, spun right. Damn, this thing is fast. He continued to evade the robot with surprising grace. Jump left, back tuck, duck. _What is taking Kanda so long?_

_"_Get down Moyashi!"

Suddenly, in a shower of sparks, Sir Komlin stopped attacking. Allen ducked and covered his head. When he looked up, Kanda was standing atop a pile of shredded metal, Mugen gripped tightly, eyes flashing with a fire Allen had only seen when he had glimpsed the samurai practicing his swordplay (not that Kanda had known Allen had seen anything).

Slowly, Kanda sheathed Mugen.

"AHHHHH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! SIR KOMLIN!" Komui came running to the smoking pile of metal, sobbing hysterically. Kanda jumped off the pile, and gripped the Headmaster by his collar.

"If you make any other one of these robots, I will run it and you through with Mugen." He let the still sobbing headmaster go with a shove. Komui cleared his throat, straightened his jacket, and turned to the boys.

"You may go. Let this serve as a lesson to you two."

"Uh, Headmaster, how was this a lesson?" Allen asked hesitantly. Kanda rolled his eyes, and began to leave.

"Don't ask questions! It was!" Komui snapped, and he turned to the remains of Sir Komlin III, and resumed his hysterical weeping. I should probably tell _Lenalee we broke her brother..._

* * *

**Well, there you go! I honestly hate this chapter with a burning passion, so I completely get it if you guys hate it. School started for my district, so updates will be... God knows when. As usual, R&R, please!**

**Love and Starbucks (actually I don't think this would have gotten written if Starbucks didn't exist...) Ankhesa**


	8. Demons of the Past I

**Hey everybody! I'm sorry this took longer than usual, but school just started and IB is fucking intense!**

**Kanda: Shut up. I'm doing this. You talk to much. Ankhesa apologizes for the shortness of the chapter; it had to be broken into several parts or it would take you "dear readers" hours to read. There is a poll on her page partaining to this story; she requests you "dear readers" take it. Aditionally, there are a lot of shifts in perspective this time, just so you are aware. She doesn't own DGM or the characters. That is all.**

**Ankhesa: *glares at Kanda* You forgot the *warning for the slightly bloody scenes and character death.**

Chapter 7: Demons of the Past I

~Time skip (because Ankhesa is a lazy lil shit) about 4 months later~

December

_Allen's PoV_

"Alright class, listen up! As you all know, midterms are right around the corner." Groans were heard from all corners of the class. I watched Tiedol with curious eyes, knowing he would do something unusual. Tiedol held up his hands, silencing the class. "I am well aware of your feelings towards standard tests; therefore, I have decided to make your midterm project based. Since this is a fine arts class after all, you will have to create a word of art, any type you wish."

Tiedol paused for a moment to let the idea sink in.

"However, it won't just be whatever you feel like creating for me. There are guidelines, of course. Your project must be centered around our current unit goal: "Choosing and evaluating a range of subject matter, symbols, and ideas, and synthesizing these into a work or body of works". Furthermore, this project will not be about you and your ideas, values, or symbols of yourself; it will be about someone else." _Oh shit..._

" 'Scuse me, Tiedol-san! Will we be choosing our subjects?" Lavi called out from beside me. Kanda rolled his eyes, and Lenalee blushed lightly.

"Ah, no, I'm sorry, Lavi. Your partners have been chosen for you. The list is on the back wall. You may go look at the end of class."

"So, what exactly are we supposed to do for the project?" a shy, nervous girl asked.

"I'm so glad you asked, Miranda. You are going to delve into your partner's past, and find out what makes them who they are, what shaped their personality, what they value, what makes them tick. Once you've done your research, you are to create a work of art that represents who your partner is. Again, you can use any medium: photography, painting, a musical composition, a play, or skit..."

_~RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG~_

As the bell rang, I stepped back and watched as the class surged towards the list to see how their partners would be. I sighed, and packed my things. No way am I going in there...

"Lenalee! We're partners! And you won't believe who Yuu-chan and Moyashi got paired with!" Lavi, looking battered came back over to our table.

"Don't call me that, baka Usagi!"

"Who?" Lenalee leaned forward, eager to heard our partners.

"Each other!" _Aw fuck! Why! Why, God why! _

"Che. Fuck no."

"Yuu-chan is something wrong?" Tiedol had come over to our table, and heard his son *****foster son*, swear, not that that in itself was unusual...

"I am not working with the Moyashi."

"Yes, Yuu-chan, you are. No changes to the pairings." Tiedol walked off, smirking slightly.

"I swear teachers are the biggest shippers out there..." Lenalee muttered.

* * *

~The Next Day~

_Kanda's PoV_

Lenalee, Lavi, Moyashi, and I walked into our English class with Nine-san. Lavi was excitedly interviewing Lenalee for their project. Lenalee laughed as Lavi frantically scribbled her answers as though his life depended on it. Moyashi and I had not spoken of our project; we had four weeks to get it done, why bother start now? It was going to be awful.

"So, have you and Allen started your projects yet?" Lenalee turned to me, shutting off Lavi's deluge of questions. I rolled my eyes.

"Of course not, it was only assigned yesterday."

"We haven't even talked about it yet. This one disappeared to play samurai right after you told us we were partners, and didn't show up at our room until after midnight." Allen scowled at me. He looked especially tired today; I knew he hadn't slept much for the past few weeks. I had a creeping suspicion his nightmares were getting worse.

"Well, it's not like you have to get it done immediately. Do you guys have any ideas what you're going to do? I'm planning on writing a monologue for Lavi."

"Yeah, and I'm probably going to make a movie about Lenalee! I'll finally get a chance to get my hands on that awesome recording equipment the media kids use!" Lavi run his hand through his hair, thinking wistfully about the recording equipment.

"I don't really have any ideas yet; I might compose something for Kanda, but it's been such a long time... I don't know yet..." Allen spoke slowly, stifling a yawn as he spoke. _Man, he was not doing well; he needed some serious sleep, without being disturbed by what demons he has_. _Wait, why do I care?!_

"Kanda? Any ideas?" the Usagi pulled me from my train of thought.

"No."

"Class, stop talking!" I leaned back in my seat, not paying attention to Nine-san, rather thinking about the project Tiedol had assigned. _What had possessed him to assign such a project? He knew I wouldn't do it. __He knew I didn't want to let anyone in. So why?_

* * *

By the end of the school day, both Lavi and Lenalee had their information mapped out and were already planning their artworks. Moyashi and I hadn't spoken two civil words all day. Being so tired, he was even easier to provoke, not that I was _trying_ to provoke him or anything...

Back in our dorm, I dumped my school bag on my desk, grabbed my training gear, and went to change. After changing into my training outfit (a form fitting blue sleeveless top and pants), I noticed Moyashi had arrived as well, and was working on his homework.

"Oi, Moyashi!" _What am I doing?_

"What, BaKanda!" his head snapped up to look at me, his eyes tired but furious.

"Get changed." _Why am I doing this?_

"For what."_ Damn, he was short tempered..._

"You're coming to train with me." _I really don't want to do this..._

"Why." He continued to glare at me.

"Because you need to learn about me, and get out some frustration." What the fucking hell?

"No." Nope, I'm not accepting that answer.

"Yes." I stepped towards him.

"No." His eyes narrowed.

"Last chance." I smirked. Moyashi remained silent. Shrugging, I picked him and threw him over my shoulder. At first, he was stunned, and didn't resist. Once he figured out what was going on, he began to fight back. _Damn, I didn't think he would be this strong._ He struggled the entire way to the clearing in the woods. Of course, his struggling coupled with my carrying him attracted attention, and we were followed by those damn fangirls.

I set Moyashi down; he turned to face me.

"Are you happy now?! You've drug me all the way out here; now what!" He was angrier than I had ever seen him. I leaned Mugen up against a tree, gave a warning glare to the girls who had gathered to stay away or die, and turned back to Moyashi.

"Fight." With that I went for him. Right hook, left jab, roundhouse, turn side. Moyashi effectively evaded all my attacks. He came back at me, his pent-up frustration and anger evident in his eyes. He swung for my head; I grabbed his hand and twisted so he was on the ground. He freed himself with a spinning sweep kick, knocking me off balance enough to release him. He, sensed his advantage, came in with a series of lighting fast kicks. I dodged all of them, and countered with my own blocks and strikes. Roundhouse, down block, side kick, step left, in, jump turn roundhouse, punch follow-through, block, twist, dodge, axe kick, punch, side step, knee, step right, evasive spin, roundhouse.

Soon, we were both panting heavily, exhausted from the intense fight. Moyashi was laying on his back in the soft grass, one arm flung over his eyes. I leaned with my back up against a tree, both arms over my head. I glanced over to Moyashi. _And his gloves are still on_...

Slowly, I unsheathed Mugen. The fangirls, who were still watching, squealed with delight and excitement. I sent them my signature leave-or-die glare. Several got nosebleeds, and had to be escorted out by the others. _I'll have to remember that one._..

Sighing, I turned with my back to the school and Moyashi. I closed my eyes, running my fingers over the length of Mugen, mentally preparing myself. I opened my eyes, and began to move to the familiar motions. I completely focused on Mugen and my opponents. I forgot all about Moyashi. I felt my frayed nerves be soothed. Mugen... My constant companion... My only solstice...

When I had finished, I turned back to the school, and saw Moyashi still sitting in the grass. He was staring, watching my every move. I shifted uncomfortably.

"What?"

"N-nothing... Come on, let's go back to the room and get cleaned up."

"Che." I nodded in agreement. We began to walk back towards the dorms in silence.

"... Kanda?" Of course, just like the Usagi, he can't stay quiet for long.

"What."

"Thanks."

* * *

_Allen's PoV_

"_Mana! Mana! Wake up, Mana! Manaaaaaa!"_

_Mana slumped down the wall of the alley, blood pooling around him. I gripped his shirt with my small hands, tears streamed down my face. _

"_Mana!" Rapid footsteps approached me, but I stay where I am._

"_Allen? Oh, God! Allen!" Neah's voice came from behind me. I felt a gentle hand guide me away from Mana's body. Neah knelt down to check his pulse. He hung his head, tears building in his eyes. He pivots on his toes, still kneeling, and pulled me to him._

"_I'm so sorry, Allen... It will be alright... I will find out which one did this, and they will pay." He whispered in my ear, as my tears soaked his shirt. _

_Blackness enveloped us. I found myself outside Uncle Neah's house. I knocked on the door, no answer. I pushed against the wood, and it gave in easily._

"_Uncle? Are you here? Neah?" __I wandered through his house. I approach his room, a dark stain was spreading from beneath the door. A sharp metallic scent reached my nose. Pushed open the door._

_Neah laided in the center of room, covered in blood, just like Mana. A knife rested a few inches from Neah's unmoving form. _

I jerked awake, covered in a cold sweat and trembling. I drew my knees up to my chest, and let the tears come. Almost immediately, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me.

"K-Kanda?"

"Che. Who else would it be Moyashi?" He rubbed circles on my back, and patiently held me to his chest until the trembling subsided and I could speak. I pushed away from him, so I could look at him.

"Talk. This has gone on long enough."


	9. Demons of the Past II

**Hey! It's been such a long time, hasn't it? ;) The poll Yu-chan mentioned is up (yeah sorry, I forgot I had to actually post it..). I'm using a new word processor and it's pissing me off, so there may be typos. Apologies. We get to see another side to our darling Yu-chan as well. Brace yourselves for future fluffiness! I do not own DGM. Anyway, onwards!**

_**Demons of the Past II**_

_Kanda's PoV_

I sat cross-legged on Moyashi's bed as he composed himself. Wh_y had I done this? What did I care he was sleep-deprived and constantly suffering from nightmares?_ Moyashi opened his eyes, faced me, his knees drawn up to his chin.

"I'm ok now." He smiled weakly. "It's not going to be a pretty story, and it's rather long."

"Che. Get on with it." He sighed, and got a far away look on his face as he remember his past.

"Well, I was abandoned by my parents when I was born. I can only assume this is why." He held up his deformed arm, and gestured to his hair and scar; a disgusted look evident in his features. "But Mana took me in and raised me. He's the one in the photo on my desk. Mana founded me almost dead in the streets. I owe Mana my life; if it wasn't for him I would've died a long time ago. I lived with him, for a long time. Mana had a brother, Neah, who came around a lot. Neah was like a father to me too. He would always bring Road and fun little things any kid would like. Neah and Mana were my entire world. I guess I was happy for a while; I don't really remember a lot from that time. I do remember my best friend, Road. She and I were like brother and sister, since she was a few years older than me. We told each other everything. She was always there when Mana and Neah had to work or something. She was one of Neah's "other family", but she was more like Neah than the rest of them. I wish I knew what happened to her. I haven't seen her since I ran away.

"Anyway, Mana and Neah opened their family to me, though most Neah's... "other family" stayed away. I never understood why the people Neah always talked about never came around. So, everything was pretty good for awhile. Until Mana took me to the circus.

"We were walking home, and someone, who evidently knew Mana, jumped us in an alley. They murdered Mana. They cut his throat, and his stabbed his... so many times... I had to watch him die the most horrible way anyone could... I saw the light leave his eyes... His last breath... He told me... T-to always k-keep w-walking" Moyashi stopped completely and completely lost it. I shifted so I was next him, and awkwardly put my arms back around him. I rubbed his back, and let him cry. He composed himself a few minutes later, and continued with a slight tremor in his voice.

"Neah found us a few minutes later; I don't know how he found us so quickly. But it was too late. Mana was already gone. Neah never forgave himself for letting Mana be killed. I think Neah knew who did it, but he never said. I think it had something to do with his "other family", or was someone in that family. After that day, Neah changed. He let me stay with him, but I didn't see him much. It was like he couldn't look at me for some reason. When I did see him, he was really cold, angry, and … I don't know... Regretful. He hated himself so much. He hated that he couldn't save Mana. About a month after Mana's death, Neah lost his mind completely. He committed suicide... I found him in his room... There was blood everywhere... He was really trying to make sure he couldn't be saved..." Moyashi choked back tears, and buried his face in my chest.

"Allen... uhh. It's ok, now. You're here with me, now..." I said, stumbling over the words. _I seriously suck at comforting people..._

"Wha? You called me Allen?" Moyashi looked up, puzzled.

"Che." He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before continuing.

"So, two of the only people I had really known died. This all happened when I was about eight. The next year, I was on the streets because I was so terrified of Road's family, Neah's "other family". Road had offered to let me move in with her family. Her father is the some big government official in Portugal, and her brother, Wisely, seems to know everything about everyone. I liked Road and all, but I was determined not to go with them. They call themselves the Noah, and they were the scariest people I had ever seen. I don't know what it was about them, but when they showed up at Neah's house, they had this _deadly_ aura around them... There were the few I had seen before with Neah, but not this up close. Road was very protective when the rest of them were there. She found me and Neah, and called her family. But there was one, who never stopped smiling, and it was this really creepy smile, too. I think he was their leader. Road's father, Sheryl, and Wisely, had come too. There were a bunch of them that I didn't know. Either way, they were so intimidating..." Moyashi again had to stop, because the tears had begun again. I pulled him close and just let him pull himself from the thoughts.

"So, I was living on the streets when Cross found me. He was a really close friend of Neah, and by extension Mana. Cross wasn't a bad person to live with though he had a serious drinking habit. He would leave around five everyday, and come back really late, completely wasted, usually with a woman or two. If he didn't go out to drink, he'd drink whenever we were staying, and he'd beat the shit out of me. I don't think he ever really meant anything by it. He was devastated over Neah and Mana's deaths, and he kinda just crawled down the mouth of the bottle and never came out. So, I lived with Cross until he sent me here.

"Because of Cross's excessive spending, I was often the bait for his loan sharks, and he made he pay back his ridiculous debts. We were always moving from one place to another. I know all the best brothels in Japan, thanks to him..."

At that Moyashi broke down again. I didn't expect him to continue any further or to go into any more detail about his past or his scars. I laid back on his bed, and continued to hold him to my chest. I stroked his hair, and rubbed his back until he fell into a deep, nightmare-less sleep.

* * *

**So, there's parts one and two! Next week, I'll have three and four up! Please R&R!**

**Love and Starbucks, Ankhesa**


	10. La Tomatina

Hey guys! I know, I'm a terrible person for making you wait so long for this! But excusesblahblahschoolblahblahblahhomeworkblahblaht rainingblahblahblah ANYWAYS, I'm sorry but here it is now! Since we were discussing this in Spanish, and it was the last Wednesday of August when I started writing this *insert horrible person*, I decided to write a crack chapter about that. Because because four chapters of seriousness back to back is too much! It's boring! So, next update will probably have more Kanda por sus proyecto. Oh yeah and translations are the bottom of the page.

Kanda: Ankhesa. Shut. Up.

Lenalee: Kanda! Be nice! *threatens with clipboard*

Allen: Did you all miss us?

Of course they did! Lena, lovely would you do the honours?

Lenalee: Of course! Ankhesa doesn't own us or DGM. She just wishes.. On with the story!

España: Psst! She doesn't own me or Lovi either!

* * *

**La Tomatina**

_Allen's PoV_

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was I was calm. The second was the very firm chest and arms that were around me. I lifted my head up to see who I was laying on. Fear rose in me as I remembered the night before.

"Good morning, Moyashi." Kanda smirked, seeing the evident fear and surprise on my face. I made to get up, but he just shook his head.

~Knock, knock~

I sat up, and looked towards the door. Kanda rolled his eyes, and remained where he was. I followed suit; it was Saturday morning when all sane people are asleep.

~Knock. Bang!~

"ALLEN! YU-CHAN! OPEN UP!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, BAKA USAGI!" That did it. Kanda was up, at the door, and had said rabbit pressed against the hallway's wall, forearm pressed against his throat. Lavi raised his hand s in surrender.

~Smack~

"Kanda! Let him go!" Lenalee stood behind Kanda, wielding a clipboard. I slowly got out my bed, and leaned against the doorframe.

"Good morning, Lavi, Lenalee."

"Good morning, Allen. Why are you two not up and dressed yet?" Lenalee smiled pleasantly, turning a light pink from Kanda's shirtless toned physique.

"We were just woken up, by a certain _someone_." I shrug. "It is the weekend."

"Whoa, Yu-chan, nice tattoo!" _Lavi must have a death wish this morning..._

"THAT'S FUCKING IT! PREPARE TO FUCKING DIE, USAGI!" Kanda roared, dashing back inside the room to grab Mugen. Lenalee and I watched as Lavi ran for his life with Kanda right behind him, ready to skewer the "usagi".

* * *

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE GRAB A PAIR OF PROTECTIVE GOOGLES AND LINE UP AT THE END OF THE FIELD!" Headmaster Komui and Mr. Reever were directing students towards tables filled with googles and protective clothes for those who did not want to ruin theirs.

"Uhh, Lenalee, what's going on?" I asked the green haired girl. She smiled mischievously as she grabbed a pair of googles.

"Just wait and see!" I followed suit, grabbing a pair myself as did Kanda and Lavi. "Though, help me keep an eye on Kanda and Lavi. They may use this as an excuse to kill each other."

Once all the students had the approriate safety equipment and were assembled in front of the makeshift stage, the teachers came out of the school, all wearing the same equipment as the students. Reever walked up to the microphone.

"Hello! I hope you all are ready! Today is a very exciting day! But before we turn you loose on the school grounds, rules. One: Stay on the school grounds. You may not leave for any reason. Two: You must remain outside at all times. If you go inside, you will be give to the Headmaster for detention. Three: Listen to what the teachers tell you to do. Four: Have fun. This is supposed to be a fun event for you. Now, there are boxes of tomatoes hidden all over the school grounds. Squish them before well... You old-timers can show the newer arrivals... Ready? Please welcome Señor España to open the festival!" Reever walked off as a brown haired man walked up to the microphone.

"Hola, estudiantes! Me llamo España y..."

"SPEAK ENGLISH, TOMATO BASTARD!" a surly Italian man yelled from the right edge of the stage. The Spaniard muttered something, but nonetheless switch over to English.

"As I was saying, I am Spain. And since it is the week of August, it is time for the annual Tomatina! Es una fiesta muy importante en mi país. Now, you get to have your own Tomatina aquí! Empiece la fiesta!" With that he snatched a tomato from a nearby crate, smashed it in his hand, and threw it into the crowd.

As if on cue, the entire student body fled into different directions at once. I was jostled about until Lavi grabbed my arm and started dragging me towards the east side of the campus, the side that ended in the cliff. We ducked behind a tomato crate.

"Ahahahaha! Yu-chan is going to get it!" Lavi laughed manically, grabbing a many tomatoes as he could. He nodded to the right, and at the crate. _This is so mot going to end well. "A_rm yourself, short stack! You can't not be armed!"

Quickly, I grabbed a few tomatoes, just in case, as we scurried along the treeline, searching for Kanda.

"There he is! He won't know what hit him!" Lavi crept from the safety of the trees. He ninja rolled behind a large bolder, and smashed his tomatoes. He leaped up from behind his bolder, screaming,

"YYYYYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-CCCCCCHHHHHHHHHAAAAAA ANNNNNNN!" Before he could release his squashed tomato, he was hit squarely in the face by none other than "Yu-chan" himself. Lavi froze rather like a cartoon character as the tomato dripped off his face. Kanda snickered. I stared at the long haired boy. _He was actually smiling? Laughing?_ Other students in the area ceased their frantic flinging, gawking at the ordinarily stoic, grouchy, samurai.

"Oi, Lavi! You gonna let him do that?" I tossed him an un -squished tomato. Lenalee looked at me with a glare that rivaled Kanda's. I shrugged. _Why not? Might as well get a show out of this, and as long as they don't kill each other, who cares?_

All hell broke loose, as Lavi snapped back to reality. The tomato in his hands was sent flying through the air, landing on the very top of Kanda's head. Tomato juice and pulp ran down his face, through his hair. Gasps were heard from those close by. _Oh shit... What have I done?_

Kanda merely grinned rather creepily, and threw several volleys of tomatoes in quick succession, each landing with precise on the red-head.

~Smack!~

A tomato made itself acquainted with my face. Clearly the juice off my safety googles, Lenalee was standing at point blank range hands dripping with tomato pulp.

"That's what you get for encouraging them!" I grinned sheepishly at her, feigning repentance before nailing her with a tomato.

"Oh, Mr. Walker~! You shouldn't have done that~!" A psychotic voice called. Headmaster Komui was headed our way with what appeared to be a giant tomato launcher. He took aim, and fired. I closed my eyes, bracing for an impact that never came. Upon opening my eyes, I saw Mr. Spain laying on the ground in front of me, covered from head to toe in tomatoes. The surly Italian looked livid as he screamed profanity at Komui.

"Se calma, Romano. Estoy bien." The Spaniard said, rising to his feet. "Mr. Headmaster, you cannot use weapons such as that during La Tomatina."

Komui hid the launcher behind his back, laughing nervously, as everyone returned to their tomatoes and opponents. Lenalee and I turned back to Kanda and Lavi, whose fight had also been paused.

"Well, guys, I'm exhausted." Lenalee looked up at the sun, which had already started its descent. "Let's go get cleaned up and meet back in Kanda and Allen's room."

~Time skip because Ankhesa is a lazy little shit. About an hour later~

_Lavi PoV_

"What's taking Lenalee so long?"

"I don't know... She did say she might be a little bit."

"Probably had to so save her brother from that Italian.."

"Che. Who cares?"

A knock was heard; Allen got up to answer it.

"Sorry, guys! I had to save my brother from Romano's wrath. He's almost as intimidating and scary as you are when you're really pissed off, Kanda." Lenalee stepped through the door, waving at us. She held up a deck of cards. "Anyone up for poker?"

* * *

Hola, estudiantes! Me llamo España y...: Hello, students! My name is Spain and...

Es una fiesta muy importante en mi país.: It is a very important festival in my country.

Empiece la fiesta: Let the festival begin!

So, there ya go! As usual, R&R por favor! Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up sooner than this one was!

Love and Starbucks, Ankhesa

_Ps: You get to meet my most precious muse soon!_


	11. Black and Blacker

**Heyy! Ok, so I'm in the IB program at my school, and it's quite honestly kicking my ass. I suck at time management, but anyways. Here's the next chapter for ya! Lena, my lovely butterfly, would you do the honors?**

**Lena: Of course, Ankhesa. Ankhesa doesn't own DGM or any other works used in this fic.**

**Way to get all technical... On with the story!**

_**((The edit was just changing the name of the town where Alma was sent at the end of the chapter. Sorry!))**_

_Black and Blacker_

Third Person, Omniscient

_Previously_

"_Sorry, guys! I had to save my brother from Romano's wrath. He's almost as intimidating and scary as you are when you're really pissed off, Kanda." Lenalee stepped through the door, waving at us. She held up a deck of cards. "Anyone up for poker?"_

* * *

"Who's in?" Lavi asked excitedly, jumping up and snatching the deck. Lenalee pouted slightly; Kanda rolled his eyes. _Stupid Western games..._

"So, I guess that means you're in Lena-lady?" He flung an arm around her shoulders rather goofily, causing said lady to loose her balance momentarily.

"Of course I am! You have to ask? What about you and Allen?" Lenalee turned to Allen, as Lavi flung himself over to a certain grouchy samurai.

"Me~? Hahaha, are you sure about that~?" Allen cackled, his aura blackening as he rubbed his hands together, peering at Lenalee through his eyelashes with a malicious smile.

"Uhh, Allen, how ya feelin' buddy?" Lavi paused his pestering of Kanda for a brief moment, staring curiously at the sudden change in his friend. _Didn't know the kid had a dark side..._ Kanda looked over as well, looking slightly bemused. He was rather surprised by the sudden change as well, though admittedly less so than Lavi and Lenalee. "I'm perfectly fine, Lavi~. What would make you think otherwise~?"

Lavi chuckled nervously, but left it alone as he turned back to Kanda, intent on persuading the samurai to play "those stupid Western games".

"Come on, Kanda! Play with us!" Lenalee pleaded, cleverly inching nearer subtly brandish her favourite clipboard. Kanda paled at the sight of it; he was all to familiar with Lenalee's clipboard. Grimacing, he nodded his assent to play.

"So, which version are we playing, Lenalee?" Lavi asked, settling himself on the floor of the dorm room; he was followed by Allen and Kanda. Lenalee thought for a moment before placing her clipboard on Allen's desk and joining them.

"How about strip~?" Allen suggested, eyes gleaming in the light. Lavi grinned.

"You sure you still want to play Lena? What if your brother finds out?"

"I'm sure, but thank you so much for your concern, Lavi. Strip, but how about we make it... More interesting...?," Lenalee replied rather sarcastically. Kanda rolled his eyes, as Lenalee carefully shuffled the cards. Lavi and Allen's eyes were both trained on the deck.

"How so?" Lavi asked, eyes never leaving the cards.

"Well, in addition to loosing a piece of clothing. You have to answer one question with absolute truthfulness."

"Ooh, Lena's got a dark side! I'm down with that! Allen, Kanda?" Lavi's eye sparkled with mischief, already calculating, planning.

"Che. Whatever."

"Sounds much more interesting~" Allen's aura darkened even further if that was even possible. Lavi and Lenalee exchanged a glance worriedly; Kanda just rolled his eyes. _Idiots, they have no idea what's about to happen.._

~ °~ °~ °"_The hands we're dealt will never disappear. Death, she grows near..."_~ °~ °~ °

Lavi's eye widened with shock as Allen revealed yet another perfect hand. Lenalee snickered; she'd bowed out early for the sake of modest and the boys' lives. Kanda and Lavi on the other hand did not have the convience of an easy escape, nor would their pride allow them to admit defeat so easily. Lavi and Kanda were down to their pants, belts, and undershirts, which each grudgingly removed revealing chiseled abs.

"So, Lavi, I believe it's question time for you for first! What is something you wish you could do as well as Kanda?" Allen's eyes glinted evilly. Kanda raised an eyebrow. _Didn't expect that from Moyashi.._. Lavi paused a moment, mulling it over.

"His ability to completely detach himself from a situation. Though I know some serious shit had to have happened you, Kanda; that really scares me. But I still wish I had that ability." Lavi replied, all joking gone, he was completely serious. He looked at Kanda with a steady gaze, gauging his reaction.

"Wow, Lavi.. I had no idea. But why would you want to do that? Is it not better to feel? Good or bad?" Lenalee knelt beside him, wrapping her arms around his bare shoulders.

"Not always." He looked at the ground briefly before he raised his eyes, his mischievous glint returned. "I believe it's our darling Yuu-chan's turn!"

"Don't call me that, baka usagi!" Kanda, who had been watching Lavi with a contemplative expression, came back to life with a roaring vengeance.

"Kanda! Calm down!" Lenalee's clipboard made contact with the pissed samurai's head with a resounding crack. Said samurai glared at her, but said nothing. "Allen?"

"Kanda, why are you stoic?"

"Che, as the usagi guessed, shit happened."

"Care to elaborate?"

"No." Silence permeated the room. Lavi reached for the deck, and began shuffling, carefully counting cards as he went. _Allen is not winning again..._ Lavi dealt the cards, and peered at his hand, full house. He knew Allen had two pair. Or so he thought...

"Call!" Allen revealed a straight flush. _Shit_... Grumblings were heard as he and Kanda, who was just lost and confused as the game's rules, removed their belts.

"Hmm, what shall we make them admit, Lenalee~?" Black Allen queried. The pig-tailed girl tilted her head thinking.

"Juicy rumors? Coffee or tea? Last time you cried? About what? Anyone told you they never want to loose you? Ever felt replaced? Someone you'll never forget-"

"Geez, Lenalee, I'm glad you're not the one asking the questions!" Lavi cut off her listing; she blushed.

"So Allen, like any of them?"

"Mmm~. I think someone you'll never forget will do nicely." He turned to Kanda. "Start it off, grouchy."

"Alma."

"Ooo! Kanda!" Lenalee's eyes lit up like Christmas trees at the name. Kanda glared at her.

"Who's Alma?" Lavi asked quietly, again his joking manner disappeared. He remember the last time Alma had been brought up; he did not want a repeat of that.

"An old friend."

"Did something happen between you two?" Kanda twitched, he felt like a caged animal. They were all looking at him. He knew why, the last time Alma had been brought up he'd completely lost it. He didn't want them to know about his past; the only who deserved to know was Allen, since he'd confided part of his dark past to Kanda.

"That's enough. Don't you get one question per hand?" Allen cut in, sensing Kanda's rising panic. "I think I've beaten the three of you badly enough for tonight. And besides, Kanda and I need to work on that mid-term project for Tiedol-san."

Allen collected the cards, his evil aura vanished. He tossed Lavi his clothes. Lenalee and Lavi rose to return to their respective dorms. Allen walked over to the door with them, wishing them goodnight. Lenalee glanced back over her shoulder to Kanda, worry etched in face.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" She stepped back in the room to grab her clipboard. "We would be in so much trouble if Nii-san had done an inspection in the morning and found this here! That reminds me; we're getting a new student tomorrow!"

"Really?" Allen laughed nervously at the mention of the crazed headmaster. "Any idea who?"

"Yes, a girl from Portugal. Her name's Ronda? No, Rita? Rondia? Ah, I don't remember! Anyway, her last names Kamelot."

"Her name's not Road, is it?" Allen paled almost inperceptively, but Kanda's eyes narrowed at the change.

"Yes! That's what it was! I can't wait to meet her! Her father was a little loopy, but seemed nice enough. See you two tomorrow!" Lenalee smiled, as she and Lavi made their exit.

"Yeah, nice enough.."Allen muttered. "Don't they always seem nice enough..."

Kanda stood up from his spot on the floor, drawing Allen's attention back to him.

"Hey, are you alright? You seem... more agitated than usual." Allen cautiously approached the long-haired male, afraid he might snap.

"Che. I'm fine, Moyashi." Kanda looked away, and moved to sit on the windowsill of their room. He looked out at the sea beyond the cliff, and up at the moon. He ran his fingers over Mugen's handle, the feel of the familiar blade keeping him grounded and centered. He thought back to Allen's revelations. Not that the bean sprout had been given much of a choice in telling Kanda everything, but he had done so without much hesitation. Should he do the same? He would have to eventually for their project; Allen would need something to go on to pass.

He was drawn out of his thoughts by a red, scarred hand on his shoulder. Allen had taken off his gloves. Kanda made his choice. If Allen trusted him enough, to take off his gloves, he could trust Allen.

~°~°~° "_Just give me a reason to keep my heart beating, don't worry it's safe right here in my arms"_

(**AN: Kanda's backstory is third person as well because I'm a lazy little shit, and wanna get this done soon so you guys can read it before it becomes October and I've only updated once**)

The small plot of land that the city of Kawasaki had allocated for the orphanage sat near the heart of the city. The tall, narrow brick building's crumbling facade deterred many a prospective foster parent away. The rusted iron gate sighed each time it was pushed open; the weeds grew up between the cracks in the sidewalk. Though the building was not yet a decade old, it looked as though it had been on that lot for centuries. The iron bars on the windows whispered of the strict nature of the matron, and only rarely did a passerby glimpse a child curious face peering through to weed-infested yard. It was a gloomy establishment; there was not doubt about that, the black rose of the city's inner core.

This deary, oppressive settlement was ruled by the iron fist of the matron, a stern, stately older woman, who perpetual frown deterred even the happiest child's spirits from showing. There was, however, an exception to that rule. A ridiculous friendly, cheerful child with a thin scar along the bridge of his nose. He seemed for all the world like the last person who the young Kanda Yuu would associate with. Kanda had been bounced around to and from more foster homes than most of the othre children could dream of. By the time he was three, he had already been at three different homes. It say he was a difficult child was an understatement. At the time Alma arrived at the orphanage, Kanda was six, and on his fourth rejection.

Even then, he had a sour disposition, rebuffing all the other childrens' advances at friendship. Save this one chipper child. Alma Karma. No one was quite sure why, but try as he might, Kanda could not rid himself of Alma. His rebuffs seemed only to fuel Alma's determination to be Kanda's friend. Eventually, against all odds, Kanda stopped his protesting; the two became nigh inseparable.

But it was not to last. The matron, being the nasty, unloved woman she was, sent Alma to live with a foster family_ in a small town, Ichi_. Alma never returned to the orphanage. For a while, everything seemed to return to normal. Kanda was sent out to foster family after foster family, always to be returned.

On his eighth birthday, however, Kanda had had enough. With his Mugen, the sword that had been left with him on the orphanage's doorstep, the boy stole out into the city, disappearing for six months. He traveled towards Tokyo, making it half way before he was caught and returned to the cold orphanage. The police knocked on the wooden door. The assistant led them into Matron's study, a place Kanda had stood many times after being brought back from each failed home. This day was different though. In the room was not just Matron, but an older man with frizzy gray hair and a kind aura. Beside him, on either arms of the chair perched two boys. One wore a pair of headphones, and kept his eyes closed. He had a darker complexion, but he also radiated kindness. The other boy wore purple eyeliner with cat like eyes, and pale complexion. He, unlike the other two, had a mischievous air.

~°~°~° _Lacrimosa dies illa, Qua resurget ex favilla_~°~°~°

**So, yay! The song lyrics are from Threshold (Castle), The Beginning (One Ok Rock), and Lalaa's Lullaby (DGM). I've decided I'm going to start doing that in between each break. And You'll notice each lyric relates to the story, if not right now then maybe later~ Ooo foreshadowing! And I sincerely apologize for the description of the orphanage; we just finished _Scarlet Letter,_ and I wanted to see if I could write like Hawthorn. I tried. I'm sorry. I've already started working on the next chapter; I cross my heart, hope to die it will be up sooner than this one was! As usual, R&R! Your comments and suggestions (YES YOU CAN SUGGEST SHIT TO ME) make me want to write. And since I haven't done this for a while, thank you Shirubagure, TearsDrippingDown, Katie2000, Ern Estine 13624, LadyAliceWalker, koryandrs, Hanashi o suru, Russian Moose,and Rita Hearts for your wonderful reviews! (^.^)**

**Love and Starbucks, Ankhesa**


	12. A Brief History of a Grouchy Samurai 1

**Oh my goodness! I don't know what's going on, but by some miracle, I got a chapter finished within a week? What?! Well, it's probably because it's the very end of the grading period, at the point when I can't find anything (especially not the floor of my office or desk xD ) AND AND AND You lovelies! Your reviews! OMG! I love you people so much! **

**Wisely: What? I don't get any credit? Love you too.**

**Aw shut it Wise-ass. Though, Wisely's been around this week, cracking the whip, making sure I work. He's such a meanie! The twins are more fun than you!**

**Wisely: But you never get anything done with Dero and Devit around... Or Road.**

***Pouts* Fine, since you're here...**

**Wisely: Yeah, yeah, Ankhesa doesn't own DGM, or the characters. Just the voices in her head...**

**You're so kind. (-.-) On with the story!**

_**A Brief History of the Grouchy Samurai, Part I**_

Kanda's PoV (Because Ankhesa's decided to not be a lazy lil shit for once)

I stared at the three males in the Matrons office. W_ho are they? What do they want? Why am I being hugged by _Matron_? _

"Kanda! Where have you been?! We were all so worried about you! Don't ever pull something like this again! You had me half crazed with worry! We looked everywhere!" Matron sobbed and screeched as

she clutched me to her, putting on her prospective foster parent act.

"Che. Get the fuck off me!" I squirmed, writhing to get out of her grasp. She froze, her grip tightened.

"What did you say young man? WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT USING THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE?! GO WASH YOUR MOUTH OUT WITH SOAP BEFORE I PUT YOU OVER MY KNEE!" Matron's act was gone in flash. I fell to the ground, having been released during her shouting. She raised her hand as though to strike me, but a hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

"That's quite enough, madame. He is coming with us." The gray haired man spoke with a kind voice, but it was firm and left no room for argument. Turning to me, "I am Froi Tiedol; I'd like it very much if you would come with me. This is Marie and Daiysa."

I glared at him suspiciously. I'd learned never to trust these foster parents. They always said they wanted you to come and live with them, but they never really meant it. I'd always been given back. I wasn't wanted by anyone. Why should Tiedol be any different?

"You don't have to, of course. I want you to come of your own free will. We will however, be leaving this city."

"Where?"

"Ichi, is that alright?" I didn't say anything, but softened my glare. Tiedol held out his hand to help me up. I reached back, but stopped. "No, I'm not going to bring you back. You can be a part of our family."

His kind eyes softened further, as he gestured to the other two boys, who had said nothing. From his statements, I could tell he was different from my other fosters, who I had lost count of by this time. He seemed to genuinely care for them and me; he didn't seem to see us as just another tax write-off like the others. He used the word family. I reached for his hand, and he pulled me up.

He put his hand on my shoulders, and steered me out of that place. I never looked back.

~º~ º~º _"Hope you find it in everything, everything that you see"_~º~ º~º

After Tiedol adopted me, I still wanted to run. Still wanted to find Alma. Why I wanted that. Hell if I knew... Shit I still don't know... All I knew was I missing something, and that he would have the answer. He always had the answers. Home after home, foster to foster, rejection after rejection. Alma would be there. With a smile. He knew me. I don't know how he did it. But that one cheerful, optimistic, pain-in-the-ass... Broke down the walls I had so carefully constructed. For the very purpose of keeping the sting of each new rejection from hurting more.

I did end up running away several times over the course of those first few years. But each time, Tiedol always took me back with a smile and light scolding for making him worry. It took me a while to warm up to my new family. It took me a while to get used to thinking about the old man, Marie, and Daisya as my family at all. I never really did get used to the whole family concept, but eventually I stopped fighting it. My only family had always been Mugen. Just Mugen and me. Mugen kept me grounded.

We left Kawasaki almost immediately, departing for Ichi a few days after Tiedol took me from the orphanage. I shied away from the three older males; they were new and very different from anyone I had ever encountered before. Slowly, I learned bits of their backgrounds. Daiysa and Marie were both fosters, like me. Daisya was from Turkey; Marie was from Austria. Daisya was a constant annoyance, always finding something to joke about or some mischief to get into. Marie was of a quieter disposition; I assumed this was due to his blindness. The old man was an artist, and though I was grateful to him for saving me from that damn orphanage, he still got on my last nerve. Taking his time with every little fucking thing, stopping to draw constantly.

We reached Ichi a few weeks after we left Kawasaki. This was the longest time I had ever spent with a foster. As we approached the city, I peered out the window of Tiedol's car. The town of Ichi was very small, no skyscrapers to be seen, no modern-looking buildings; it was a quaint, old fashioned town modeled after the cities and towns of the nineteenth century. Kanda watched the people, wondering if Alma was among them. _Would I recognize him after all this time? It's been two years since Alma left... Why do I care if I see that idiot again?_

"Are you alright, Yu-chan?" Tiedol peered at him over his glasses through the rear view mirror. Kanda glared at him, why can he just call me Kanda? Is that really so fucking difficult?

"Don't call me that."

"Don't waste your breath bro! He's going to call you whatever he feels like, whether you like it or not..." Daisya yelled at him from the front seat. Kanda winced at the loud noise, but chose to ignore the comment and resumed his thoughts.

_~º~º~ºAnd your song will play on without you, And this world won't forget about you~º~º~º_

School. Why did he have to go to school? He'd never gone to a regular school before. Just the classes the orphanage held, and those were a joke. It rather disappointed Kanda how lacking his education had been*. But here he was. Outside the only school in Ichi. It housed every grade, from kindergarten to twelfth. (Kanda is about 7 at this point, and in the second or third grade.) The lost little boy wove his way through the crowds of kids, looking for his class. Thankfully, he had an excellent sense of direction, it did not take him very long to find the classroom.

Within the room, children were running wild in the brief period of freedom allotted to them before the bell. Kanda stood in the doorway, watching them. A girl came up to him, smiling.

"Who are you?" Kanda didn't say anything; he glared at her, already his glare was an extremely effective repellent. She slunk away, trembling.

"Yuu!"

_º__º__º__T__his life is filled with hurt, __When happiness doesn't work, Trust me and take my hand, When the lights go out you will understand __º__º__º_

*My headcanon is that Kanda does rather like to learn new things, just not in the tradition setting, more like in the field or something.

So the lyrics are from Never Without You, Pain, and Hide and Seek. (I don't own these, and I've never actually listened to the songs...)

**Yeah, so Chapter 12! Working on 13! Fall break is next week and the week after so, the plan is to get a bunch more chapters written xD As usual, R&R! **

**Love and Starbucks, Ankhesa**


End file.
